Meet the Suzumiyas
by Kimera Kuroaki
Summary: En orden para evitar tener que irse de la ciudad, Kyon tiene la opción de irse a vivir con Haruhi. Sabiendo que esto siginifica conocer a sus padres, Kyon pronto descubre que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol. KyonxHaruhi. ¡Autorizada para traducir!
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: **Ugh, bueno, aquí estoy subiendo la historia de nuevo ya que la borraron por alguna razón, no entiendo porque si tengo autorización del autor para traducir y publicar la historia aquí ¬¬* Repito: **TENGO AUTORIZACIÓN DEL AUTOR ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO BORREN LA HISTORIA!!!  
Bueno, sin nada más que decir vuelvo a dejar la historia aquí, esperando que esta vez no la borren. **

**Disclaimer: **¡Atención! Esta historia no me pertenece, no es más que una traducción al español del fanfic del mismo título: "Meet the Suzumiyas" creado por JonBob0008 que está en la sección de fanfics en inglés. Les recomiendo que vallan a leerlo, ¡Es buenísimo! *O*

Aparte de eso, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah blah....y deje el disclaimer original que puso el autor al principio del primer capítulo porque...me gustó XD

Bueno, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia :3

* * *

"Sin más preámbulos, Haruhi Suzumiya procederá con el disclaimer"

Haruhi toma un pedazo de papel y comienza a leer. "Esta historia es un trabajo de ficción creado por un fan. El autor de esta historia no se declara dueño de los personajes, ubicaciones o eventos que esta historia use. Cualquiera que se declare...¿Por qué tengo que leer esto? ¿Qué no es obvio?"

Kyon se encoge de hombros. "Ni idea. Solo hazlo para que podamos seguir."

Haruhi tira el papel y se aleja. "Olvidalo. Me aburro. ¡Vamos!"

Kyon se pasa la mano por el rostro y sigue a Haruhi fuera del escenario.

**Meet the Suzumiyas.**

**

* * *

**

Era otro día común en el cuarto del club. Actualmente estaba pensando mi siguiente movimiento en un juego de ajedrez contra Koizumi. Íbamos como en la mitad de la partida y estaba claro que estaba comenzando a obtener la ventaja cuando me deshice de su reina en el movimiento anterior. En serio, fue un movimiento tan tonto que medio-creí que lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Por qué le gustan tanto estos juegos si apesta en ellos?

Asahina-san estaba ocupada trabajando en una tarea que parecía ser de matemáticas. Aunque usualmente tiene la apariencia de alguien con un intelecto para nada excepcional, verla completar los problemas que estaba haciendo parecía indicar de que era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Desearía poder ser tan bueno en matemáticas como ella.

Nagato estaba sentada en su esquina, leyendo lo que parecía ser una vieja versión Española de Don Quijote. Me puse a pensar en si había alguna lengua que Nagato no supiera. Quizás había alguna lengua tribal Africana o Sur Americana que ella no supiera. No había duda de que ella conocía todas las lenguas populares.

Finalmente, mis ojos se movieron hacia el frente del cuarto, donde nuestra única comandante parecía estar viendo algo intensamente en el computador. Supuse que era alguna clase de video, quizás alguno de esos videos en donde exploran casas embrujadas. Sin embargo, pronto fui corregido cuando Haruhi dejo salir un gemido exasperado.

"¡Aww rayos! ¡No puedo creer que halla fallado! ¡Estaba segura de que de que ganaría el dinero!"

Confundido por su comentario, decidí abrir mi boca. "¿Qué estas viendo, un juego de concursos?"

Haruhi levantó una ceja en mi dirección, una obvia indicación de que estaba equivocado una vez más. "¡Claro que no! Estaba viendo un show sobre este supuesto psíquico que estaba tratando de ganar el premio del millón de dólares que estaba dando la Fundación James Randi."

Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido. La Fundación James Randi es una organización fundada por el mundialmente famoso escéptico y antiguo mago James Randi. El viaja alrededor del mundo tratando de encontrar explicaciones racionales a hechos que parecen fenómenos paranormales. Yo era un poco fanático de el hasta un año atrás cuando conocí a Haruhi.

De todos modos, su fundación tenía este premio de un millón de dólares que le darían al que pudiera probar bajo estrictas condiciones de laboratorio algún fenómeno paranormal. Este premio se ha mantenido por años, pero nadie ha logrado reclamarlo. Esto ha sido una espina en el costado para Haruhi, considerando el hecho de que ella espera firmemente encontrar lo paranormal.

"¡Me saca de quicio!" Declaró Haruhi. "¿Si realmente hay gente con habilidades paranormales en este mundo, por qué nadie ha reclamado el premio aún?"

Bueno, puedo pensar en tres razones para responder eso. Uno, puede ser que realmente no hallan fenómenos paranormales. Dos, la gente con habilidades paranormales que pueden probarlo no saben sobre el premio o no pueden competir por el por razones más allá de su control. O tres, la gente con habilidades paranormales simplemente no está interesada en ganar el premio.

"¡Oh vamos, Kyon! ¿Realmente piensas que esas son las razones? ¡Yo creo que quizás ellos están ocultando la verdad!"

Dudo mucho que lo estén haciendo. Mantengo mis razones. Ahora sé mejor que la primera opción no es el caso. Ya sé que los aliens, viajeros del tiempo y gente con poderes de verdad existe. La segunda opción no era muy creíble ya que este era un premio muy conocido y alguien con algún poder podría ser capaz de probar su existencia eventualmente. La tercera opción, considerando lo que sé, parecía la más lógica. A los aliens, como Nagato, poco les importa mostrar su existencia al mundo especialmente si se supone que deben mantenerse en secreto para poder vigilar a Haruhi. Lo mismo podría decirse de la gente con poderes, aunque sus poderes serían difíciles de probar bajo condiciones de laboratorio de todos modos. Y para los viajeros del tiempo, probar su existencia podría provocar una paradoja temporal, y sus poderes son producto de ciencia super avanzada así que no cuentan como paranormales.

Entonces Haruhi se levantó de su silla, una mirada desafiante en su rostro. "¡Por este medio declaro que la Fundación James Randi es el enemigo jurado de la Brigada SOS! ¡Les declaro la guerra! ¡GUERRA!"

Dudo mucho que la FJR este interesada en las acciones de un pseudo-club de un instituto Japonés. ¿No está James Randi en sus ochenta? Estoy seguro que está mas preocupado de mantenerse vivo que de alguna otra cosa.

Fue entonces cuando Koizumi dijo "Jaque" mientras estaba distraido con los sinsentidos de Haruhi. ¡Maldita sea, se supone que no debes derrotarme!

* * *

Por suerte, pude recuperarme y vencer a Koizumi luego en esa partida. Un poco después de eso, las actividades del club terminaron por el día así que todos nos levantamos y nos fuimos a casa. Hoy en general ha sido un día tranquilo para la Brigada, y ciertamente yo no iba a reclamar. Ha pasado un mes desde que algo extraño nos ha pasado (ese extraño siendo las formas de vida basadas en la información que actualmente residen dentro de mi gato). El nuevo año escolar había empezado sin mucha fanfarria y no mucho había cambiado además de el hecho de que ahora estaríamos en una nueva sala.

Luego de un rato, llegamos a nuestro usual lugar de reunión y nos separamos. El camino de vuelta a casa fue menos que memorable mientras me hacía camino a mi puerta de en frente. No esperaba que el resto de mi día fuera muy inusual, pero infortunadamente estaba equivocado. Lo primero que noté fue que mi hermana menor estaba llorando echa una bola sobre el piso. Antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella y preguntarle que le pasaba, se me acercó mi madre...

La siguiente hora se sintió completamente surreal. Seguía tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de que esto no estaba pasando y de que todo era una broma. Mi madre me explicó que mi padre iba a ser transferido a una oficina que estaba muy lejos al norte y que tendríamos que cambiarnos para que a mi padre se le hiciera posible hacer el viaje desde y hacia el trabajo. Íbamos a irnos este domingo, y yo tendría que entrar a una nueva escuela. Íbamos a vivir con unos parientes hasta que encontráramos un lugar propio para quedarnos. Seguía escuchando las súplicas que mi hermana le hacía a mi madre de que no se quería ir y que le gustaba ir a la escuela aquí. La verdad del asunto es que yo me sentía de la misma manera. Estaba disfrutando mucho mi vida en el Instituto Norte. Empecé a pensar en mis compañeros Taniguchi y Kunikida, así como en la estudiante de tercer año Tsuruya. Pensé en la Brigada SOS desde Asahina hasta Nagato e incluso Koizumi. Finalmente, pensé en Haruhi...¿Como iba ella a reaccionar ante el hecho de que me iba? No había duda de que este era un problema serio.

Pase el resto del día en mi cuarto, sintiendome mal del estómago. Sabía que tenía que decirles a todos que me iba a ir, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. Supongo que lo haré mañana.

Solo podía tratar de adivinar en lo que pasaría cuando Haruhi se enterara de las noticias...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a JonBob0008, y tengo su autorización para traducirla. De igual manera, los personajes no me pertenecen ni a mi ni al autor original de esta historia (Exceptuando algunos que aún no aparecen), si no que son de propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa.**

**Bueno, finalmente me dediqué a traducir el segundo capítulo de este magnífico fic! Disculpen la demora, pero fui atrapada por el virus de Toradora! XDDD**

**En fin, los dejo con el cap...**

* * *

No logré dormir nada, y definitivamente se me notaba en la cara cuando llegué a la escuela esta mañana. Supongo que era para mejor, porque mi hermana no se levantó esta mañana, así que si me hubiera quedado dormido seguramente no me habría levantado. Ella era mi despertador después de todo.

Haruhi estaba en la clase antes que yo. Me saludó con su usual sonrisa maliciosa, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando notó la condición en la que estaba. "¿Qué te pasó? Te ves muy mal..."

Suspiré profundamente mientras me dirigía a mi asiento. Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Haruhi, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo aún. "Nada, es sólo que no pude dormir anoche."

Haruhi dejó salir un gruñido exasperado. "Mas te vale que no vuelvas a dormirte en clases hoy. Tus notas apestarán de nuevo este año si no te lo tomas en serio. No pienses que voy a salvarte de nuevo cuando lleguen los exámenes. La última vez fue un servicio gratuito, ¿Ok? ¡Gratuito!" Entonces empezó a pincharme con su portaminas. "¡La próxima vez que necesites mi ayuda te costará!"

¿Me vas a cobrar por enseñarme? No es que sea gran cosa supongo. Era muy buena enseñando. Tristemente, este pensamiento me llevó de vuelta a la realización de que no habría otro momento. Me iba a ir pronto, y necesitaba decirle a toda la Brigada.

Extrañamente, las clases fueron suficiente distracción como para que me olvidara de mis actuales preocupaciones y me quedé dormido rápidamente, a pesar de las advertencias de Haruhi. No fue hasta la hora de almuerzo que fui despertado por alguien movíendome del hombro. Dí un salto por el inesperado contacto físico sólo para ver que era Taniguchi.

"Wow, te apagaste en serio. ¿No conseguiste dormir anoche?"

Después de notar que Haruhi había dejado la sala, me junté con Taniguchi y Kunikida para comer. Fue entonces cuando les empezé a explicar que me iba.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?!" preguntó Taniguchi.

"Wow, no puedo creerlo." Respondió Kunikida.

Continué explicándoles la situación, contándoles todos los detalles que sabía, incluyendo el hecho de que me iba el Domingo. Estaban bastante sorprendidos ante mi súbita partida. La mayor parte del período de almuerzo estuvo bastante sombrío luego de eso. Fue durante los últimos cinco minutos que Taniguchi finalmente habló.

"¿Ya le has contado a Suzumiya-san?"

"Nop..."

"Apuesto a que le será muy duro." dijo Kunikida.

Estoy de acuerdo, es exactamente por eso que aún no le he contado. Sé que es muy cobarde de mi parte no decir nada, pero honestamente este no era el mejor momento para contarle de todos modos. Quizás se lo diga cuando lleguemos al cuarto del club. De ese modo, le puedo contar a toda la Brigada y quitármelo del camino...

* * *

¡No puedo hacerlo! Voy camino al cuarto del club, y me estoy arrepintiendo de la idea de contarles a todos de una vez. Para empeorar las cosas, a Haruhi le tocaban las tareas de limpieza, así que tendré que esperar que ella termine antes de contarles a todos. Es un hecho que el esperar a que llegue me matará los nervios. Podría contarles a los otros tres primero, pero eso me dejaría con tener que contarle a Haruhi sola, y de verdad, de verdad que no quiero hacer eso.

No pasó mucho rato mientras contemplaba mis opciones hasta que llegué a la puerta del cuarto del club. Después de golpear y que me dijeran que podía entrar, abrí la puerta para encontrar a Nagato, Asahina-san y Koizumi en el cuarto. ¿De verdad caminé tan lento hoy?

Asahina-san estaba preparando té en su traje de criada. Ella fue la primera en notar que no me estaba sintiendo al 100% hoy. "¡Oh, Kyon! Te ves terrible. Tendré tu té listo muy pronto."

¡Oh Asahina-san! De verdad que eres un ángel del cielo. Maldigo mi vil, horrible fortuna de que esta será la última semana que tendré para disfrutar de tus maravillosos elixires. No se qué será de mi sin beber tu té todos los días...

Apenas estuvo hecho, Asahina-san me pasó mi taza de inmediato. Le di las gracias y tomé un sorbo. Debió haber tenido extra cuidado esta vez. Era fácilmente el mejor té que jamás había preparado en el cuarto del club. Casi hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Si hay un ser superior responsable de este giro de eventos, tengo que encontrar una manera de asesinarlo...o asesinarla, para el caso.

Koizumi había tomado el tablero de damas chinas y lo había puesto en la mesa. Negué con la cabeza ante el gesto. Definitivamente no estaba de ánimo para juegos de mesa.

"Bueno, ahora sé que algo debe andar mal." Dijo Koizumi. "¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?"

Me detuve por unos segundos, dándome cuenta de que había una persona a la que definitivamente le tenía que contar más que a nadie. "Actualmente, lo hay. Koizumi. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?"

Decidimos dirigirnos al techo de la escuela para hablar. Después de detenerme un momento luego de que llegamos, empecé a explicarle toda la situación. Ya que el y su organización son los encargados de mantener balanceado el estado emocional de Haruhi, sé que contarle estas noticias iba a ser de gran importancia.

Después de que terminé, pude ver que la sonrisa de Koizumi apenas lograba ocultar el hecho de que estaba bastante preocupado. Ya fuera el hecho de que iba a extrañarme o el hecho de que su vida iba a ser miserable por el perceptible futuro, no estaba seguro. Quizás eran ambas.

"Ya veo..." dijo Koizumi, quien obviamente estaba tratando de pensar en que decir luego. "Definitivamente esto será muy problemático. Supongo que no le has contado a Suzumiya-san."

Empecé a mirar las nubes mientras hablábamos. "Nop."

"Es casi seguro que estas noticias pondran a Suzumiya-san en un estado emocional inestable. Como ya sabes, su estado emocional está fuertemente ligado a ti y tus acciones. Me temo que pueda ocurrir un evento catastrófico en el momento que ella se entere de las noticias."

Yo también había pensado en la probabilidad de que un evento así pudiera ocurrir. Quizás si esto hubiera pasado ocho meses atrás, sería seguro que el mundo, no, el universo entero, estaría en peligro. De alguna manera, tengo el presentimiento de que hay al menos una pequeña probabilidad de que no será así ahora. Quizás se moleste, pero no creo que quiera rehacer el mundo por esto...al menos espero que no.

"Tu confianza en Suzumiya-san no deja de ser sorprendente. De verdad piensas que no rehará el mundo cuando se entere. Odio admitirlo, pero yo no estoy muy convencido. Te tengo algo de envidia."

No sé porque me tienes tanta envidia. Tu no eres el que se va.

Koizumi rió suavemente. "Sí, supongo. Cambiarse nunca es placentero para nadie. Sin duda estarás ocupado empacando por los siquientes días."

No me lo recuerdes. Ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado. Lo último que quiero oír es todo el trabajo duro que tendré hasta el Domingo.

Koizumi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Mejor volvemos. Estoy seguro que Suzumiya-san ya esta en el cuarto del club, y odiaría que empezara a preguntarse sobre qué podríamos estar haciendo."

Bajamos las escaleras y volvimos al cuarto del club. Haruhi ya estaba ahí sentada frente al computador. Levantó la cabeza y nos dirigió una mirada de molestia.

"¿Dónde demonios han estado? Mikuru me contó que estaban hablando sobre algo. ¡¿Qué era?!"

Aún no estaba listo para contarle a Haruhi. Simplemente no podía. Maldición soy tan cobarde. "No te preocupes sobre eso. Sólo eran cosas de chicos."

Me dirigió una mirada de sospecha antes de mirar a Koizumi. El simplemente dió una débil sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Satisfecha con su respuesta, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla del computador. "Lo que sea..."

El resto del día en el cuarto del club no fue nada muy especial. Ocupé el resto de mi tiempo ahi durmiendo. Me empecé a preguntar cuanto tiempo me tomaría hasta que pudiera ponerme al día con mi deuda de sueño.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, vi que mi madre ya había empezado con el proceso de empaque. Mi hermana no se veía por ningún lado. Debe seguir escondida en su cuarto llorando desconsoladamente. Entré a mi cuarto para encontrarme a Shamisen durmiendo a los pies de mi cama. Ah, como será el ser felizmente ignorante de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Al menos tu no tendrás ningún trabajo que hacer cuando nos cambiemos.

Ya que no tenia la motivación para empacar, me estiré en mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo. No tengo ni idea de como voy a revelarle la noticia a los demás. No tuve la oportunidad de decirle a Nagato o Asahina-san, para que hablar de Haruhi. Seguí pensando en ello por más de una hora hasta que finalmente me aburrí de pensarlo y tomé mi celular.

Tomé la decisión de llamar primero a Asahina-san. Contestó el teléfono luego de que sonara un par de veces. "¿Hola?"

"¿Asahina-san? Soy yo."

"¿Kyon-kun? ¿Qué ocurre?"

Sonaba como si ya supiera porque llamaba. Bueno, dudo que mi voz ayudara mucho a esconder el hecho de que había algo que me preocupaba. Lucía como un desastre todo el día por una razón.

Empecé a explicarle todo lo que me estaba pasando, sobre el hecho de que me cambiaba de ciudad y de que me iría este Domingo. Ella escuchó cuidadosamente todo lo que tenía que decirle, y cuando terminé, su silencio era una definitiva señal de que estaba impactada por ello.

"Ya veo..."

"Siento mucho que todo esto esté pasando tan repentinamente...Debí haberte dicho en persona."

Su voz se animó repentinamente, como si tratara de animarme. "Esta bien Kyon-kun. Estoy segura de que todo resultará bien. No hay nada sobre que lamentarse."

Oh Asahina-san, de verdad que debes ser una santa para que seas capaz de escuchar estas tristes noticias y tratar de animarme a mi en vez de a ti misma. De verdad que no necesitas ser tan desinteresada.

"¿Le contaste a Suzumiya-san?"

"...Me da miedo..."

"Estarás bien. sólo asegúrate de contarle pronto, ¿Okay?"

Corté el teléfono un poco después de eso. Sólo me podía imaginar que estaría llorando hasta dormirse esta noche. Pobre, pobre Asahina-san...Lo siento tanto.

Luego marqué el número de Nagato. Sonó tres veces antes de que contestara. No hubo respuesta al otro extremo, pero sabía que ella estaba ahí. "¿Nagato? Soy yo." No me respondió de vuelta, pero decidí seguir hablando. "Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar."

"Ya veo..."

Empecé a contarle exactamente lo mismo que le había contado a Asahina-san unos minutos antes. Cuando terminé, esperé su respuesta conteniendo la respiración.

"...Ya veo..."

Es díficil darse cuenta, pero después de conocer a Nagato por tanto tiempo, aprendí su manera de ser y perfeccioné la habilidad de notar los sútiles cambios en su expresión y su tono cuando hablaba. Estaba triste por la noticia.

Pobre Nagato. Hace unos meses atrás, tu rehiciste el mundo para darme la oportunidad de vivir una típica vida normal. Y a pesar de todo eso y del hecho de que en última instancia decidí regresar el mundo a su estado anterior, resulta que ahora me voy. Tengo el presentimiento de que al final todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. ¿No?

"Le he contado a todos menos a Haruhi. Para ser honesto, se me está haciendo díficil encontrar el coraje para decirle."

"...Necesitas informarle sobre esto pronto..."

Me sorprendió su respuesta. Nagato continuó hablando.

"Mientras más pronto le informes, tendrá menor dificultad en adaptarse a este evento."

Luego de que lográra procesar la información, me dí cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Ella siempre tiene razón. Sería un frío día en el infierno el día en que Nagato se equivocara sobre algo. También ha mejorado mucho de su super-introvertido yo de hace un año. Nunca habría estado tan abierta a dar consejos en el pasado.

"Ok...Cuídate, Nagato. Nos vemos mañana."

"Adiós..."

Finalmente le corté a Nagato luego de eso. Me quedé mirando el teléfono mientras pensaba en los eventos del año pasado. Hubo unos momentos muy locos. Ser casi asesinado por Asakura...dos veces. Resolver el "asesinato" en la isla. Estar atrapado en un bucle temporal infinito durante el verano. La loca película que hicimos. La extraña mansión en la que quedamos atrapados. Sin mencionar el mundo siendo recreado por Nagato. Si tuviera algo que decir sobre aquellos momentos, la verdad es que fueron los mejores momentos de toda mi vida. Es como si toda mi vida fuera una aventura. Quiero decir, seguro que era bueno tener un descanso entre medio de esos eventos de vez en cuando, pero no cambiaría esos recuerdos ni por todos los yen de todo Japón...

...y ahora se acercaba a su final...

Abrí el teléfono y empecé a marcar el número de Haruhi. A estas alturas, ya me sabía su número de memoria. A pesar de esto, me tomó una eternidad presionar cada botón. Me quedé mirando el botón de llamada después de presionar el último número. Sólo tenía que presionar un botón más y estaría en camino de terminar con la peor parte de este cambio. sólo necesito decírselo a Haruhi y terminar con esto...

...No pude hacerlo.

Cerré el teléfono y lo tiré al piso antes de recostarme para dormir. Le diré en persona mañana. Sé que no es lo que quería para empezar, pero es mejor así.

Estuve despierto casi toda la noche de nuevo...

* * *

Me tomó hasta la más mínima parte de poder de voluntad de mi cuerpo levantarme cuando sonó la alarma. No había estado así de cansado en un largo tiempo. Doy por hecho de que me pasaré gran parte del día durmiendo en clases de nuevo. Subir la colina fue una pesadilla hoy, especialmente porque el clima estaba bastante tibio.

Llegué antes que Haruhi esta vez e inmediatamente me senté en mi puesto y apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa para dormir. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a dormitar. En ningún momento noté a Haruhi entrando en la clase. Fue sólo cuando sentí un lápiz pinchándome el hombro cuando noté su existencia. Dí un salto y me volteé hacia ella enojado.

"¡OW! ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Me dirigió una mirada como puñales. "¡No me digas que no dormiste de nuevo! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"

Le dí la espalda y volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre la mesa. "Nada..."

Ella pateó mi silla. "¡Mentiroso! ¡Algo ocurre! ¡¿Qué tienes últimamente?!"

Incluso aunque sabía que eventualmente tendría que contarle la verdad, no quería que fuera en mitad de la clase. Me estaba pateando mentalmente por mi procrastinación, pero no fue suficiente para cambiar mi decisión.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso..."

La oí bufar irritada. Me dejó solo por unos minutos antes de que me sacudiera el hombro. ¡Maldita sea, déjame sólo! La miré y vi que tenía su mano estirada.

"Deja que te lleve a la enfermería. Ya que de todos modos vas a dormir, es mejor que lo hagas en una cama."

De mala gana acepté su oferta y tomé su mano. Empezamos a caminar hacia la enfermería. Haruhi le dijo a la enfermera que no me estaba sintiendo bien y que necesitaba descansar. Me estiré sobre una de las camas y empecé a descansar. Haruhi se sentó al lado de mi cama por unos minutos, observándome. Realmente me ponía nervioso que estuviera mirandome así. ¡Ya vete, maldita sea!

"Sabes, como Líder de Brigada, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme del bienestar de todos mis miembros. Me gustaría creer que mis miembros pueden hablarme de lo que sea. Así que cuando veo que algo le molesta a uno de mis miembros, es frustrante cuando ese miembro se rehúsa a hablarme sobre ello."

Acercó su rostro al mio. Suficientemente cerca como para hacerme sentir incómodo. Su rostro, sin importar que expresión llevara, realmente era algo de una belleza sorprendente. Esto hacía que el hecho de que se estuviera acercando tanto aún mas incómodo. Ella habló una vez más.

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no quieres hablarme sobre eso?"

Me dí la vuelta sin decir nada. La escuché dar un largo suspiro. Pude escucharla levantándose de su silla.

"Voy a volver a clase."

Se detuvo por un momento hasta que finalmente se fue.

Me dediqué a dormir por las siguientes horas. Cuando desperté, era casi hora de almorzar. Finalmente me levanté y volví a clase. La campana del almuerzo sonó justo antes de que llegara. Vi a Haruhi saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose hacia mi. Se detuvo un momento mientras me miraba antes de pasar de largo. Se veía molesta. ¿Estaba enojada conmigo por no hablar con ella? Realmente necesito aclarar las cosas con ella pronto. Suspiré profundamente antes de entrar en la sala para almorzar.

Taniguchi no perdió ni un momento para entrometerse en mis asuntos. "Amigo, Suzumiya-san estuvo enojada toda la mañana. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le contaste que te ibas?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Dile de una vez!"

Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Sé que va a estar molesta. Realmente no quiero ser el portador de malas noticias...

Taniguchi me golpeó el brazo. "¡Maldición amigo! Deja de ser tan egoísta. ¡No lo estás haciendo por su bien!"

¿Desde cuándo te importa como trate a Haruhi? Y ya sé que estoy siendo algo egoísta. Déjame ser.

Kunikida finalmente habló. "No necesitamos discutir y pelear. Deberíamos hacer la última semana de Kyon aquí lo más agradable posible. Vamos a comer y relajarnos."

Lo aprecio. Pensaré en que hacer luego.

* * *

Aún no se me ha ocurrido qué hacer...

Ahora mismo estoy en el cuarto del club con mi cabeza descansando en mis brazos. Definitivamente podía sentir que la energía del club había bajado diez veces comparado a como estaba ayer. Koizumi había sacado el tablero de ajedrez y estaba jugando sólo, pero se podía ver una obvia cantidad de melancolía en su rostro. Nagato seguía en su esquina leyendo, pero podía sentir que estaba leyendo a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal. Incluso daba vuelta a las páginas más lento. Haruhi no estaba triste, pero no era nada parecido a su usual, alegre, yo lleno de energía. Noté que ocasionalmente me lanzaba una mirada por algunos segundos, como si hacer eso pudiera darle una visión de cuál era mi condición.

Extrañamente, había una excepción a todo esto. Asahina-san se veía perfectamente normal. Esperaba que ella estuviera en la misma condición que yo, pero ella apenas se veía preocupada. ¿Es que acaso era ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso no entendió lo que le conté anoche? O quizás en verdad no le importa...¿Qué demonios? ¡Mas vale que le importe, maldición!

Eso no importa, aún necesito contarle la verdad a Haruhi. El hecho es que lo he estado reflexionando durante la última hora. ¿Debería hacer lo que hice con Koizumi y llevarla al techo y decirle? No gracias. Quizás le diga en el camino a casa...De ninguna manera. ¿Debería simplemente llamarla esta noche? Sé que eso no pasará. No importa que idea se me ocurriera, mi mente inmediatamente respondía rechazándola. ¿Podría hacer que Koizumi le dijera? No, definitivamente no. ¿Dejar una nota? Que cobarde...¿Qué tal si no digo nada y la dejo en la oscuridad? Eso sería bajo. Empecé a tirarme el pelo mentalmente. Esto sí que apestaba.

Eventualmente, el día terminó y empezamos a caminar a nuestro usual lugar de reunión en donde nos separaríamos por nuestros distintos caminos. Koizumi se mantuvo a mi altura y empezó a hablarme.

"Supongo que Suzumiya-san aún no lo sabe."

"Sí..." fue todo lo que pude responder. No estaba seguro de que más decir.

"Ella está profundamente preocupada por tu condición. Puede parecer enojada, pero de verdad que está muy preocupada. Realmente deberías terminar con todo esto de una vez."

Lo sé, lo sé...¡Ya cállate!

"Por supuesto, quizás mi organización pueda hacer algo para prevenir..."

"¡No!" grité. "Ya es suficientemente malo que yo este envuelto con tu organización. Me gustaría mantener a mi familia fuera de ella tanto como sea posible."

"Muy bien..."

Nuestra conversación se acabó luego de eso. No pasó mucho hasta que finalmente llegamos al punto de reunión. Nos separamos por distintos caminos y nos fuimos a casa. Me maldije a mi mismo por procrastinar una vez más en decirle a Haruhi. Ya era Miércoles, eso significaba que sólo me quedaban tres días para contarle. Realmente necesitaba hacerme hombre y decirle de una vez, al diablo las consecuencias.

Fue cuando me estaba acercando a donde dejé mi bicicleta cuando escuché pasos detrás de mi. Tuve el presentimiento de que podría ser Koizumi queriendo discutir algo, así que me dí la vuelta para ver que quería.

Estaba equivocado...Era Haruhi.

Se detuvo un momento cuando vió que me giré antes de dirigirse hacía mi. Se acercó tanto que prácticamente estaba en mi cara.

"¡Demando que me digas que está ocurriendo! ¡No más excusas!"

Miré a otro lado nervioso. Sin embargo, me tiró de la corbata y acercó mi rostro a apenas unos centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Mi corazón latía como loco, y no, era porque estaba asustado, ¿Ok?

"No te escaparás de esto, Kyon. Te seguiré hasta tu casa si tengo que hacerlo. ¡Y tampoco pienses en correr! ¡Sabes que no puedes rebasarme!"

Con lo cierto que es eso, incluso si quisiera correr, era imposible ya que me estás sujetando de la corbata.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y presionó su frente contra la mía. Sujetaba mi corbata como unas tenazas. ¿Qué tan fuerte es de todos modos?

"Dime..."

Finalmente cedí. "¡Ok, ok! Lo haré. Sólo suéltame..."

Finalmente me soltó. Retrocedí un par de pasos y traté de recuperar mi compostura. Empecé a trastabillar junto con mis palabras. "Bueno...eh...verás..."

"¡¿Bien?! ¡Vé y escúpelo!"

Finalmente, respiré profundamente, junté mis pensamientos y empecé a hablar.

"Bueno, la verdad es que estado preocupado estos últimos días porque..."

Respiré profundamente una vez más antes de terminar.

"...Me voy..."

* * *

**Uuuuh! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Sigan leyendo para saber! Claro, si están muy ansiosos y saben inglés, pueden pasarse por la historia del autor original en la sección en inglés ;D El título es el mismo :3**

**Muuuuchas gracias a mi Beta Reader Kuro the Darkness fox *O* Me ayudó a corregir algunos errores :3 También a mi hermana chica que me acompañó a re-leer la historia luego de que la corrigiera XDD**

**Y muchas gracias también a las personas que dejaron reviews o que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, lo aprecio mucho!**


End file.
